


When the Days Creep Up on You

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Ballet AU, Brotp, F/M, Gen, Holy fuck it's so hard to find information about tutu construction, Quantic Kids - Freeform, Title taken from a Vanessa Carlton song, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Gabriel Agreste has assigned Marinette to design a section of costumes for the Midsummer Night's Dream ballet.Felix is decidedly not pleased with this.





	1. A child???

“This here is the dress worn by last year’s Black Swan. What material is the basque made from?”

“Polyester, lined with cotton, and covered with silk.”

“Very good.”

The voice of the girl talking to Felix’s father sounded familiar, but he was almost certain he’d never met her before. She sounded too young to be one of his employee’s  She would never have received praise, either, as they were expected to know how to do their jobs.

He went to the costume storage.

His father stood, in person, with a short girl. “What fabric works best with a Russian style bodice?”

She took a moment to think, pinching a skirt between her fingers and feeling it. “Stretch velvet. It’s form fitting, while having the flexibility for natural movement.”

“Good.”   
“It also gives the bodice a professional sparkle under the stage lights without an added sheer layer.”

His father raised his brows.

“Sorry.” She looked to the floor.

“Don’t be. You are correct. I simply wasn’t expecting it.”

Felix’s father spotted him and motioned him over.

The girl saw him, looked confused, and mouthed, “Adrien?”

“Miss Dupain-cheng, this is my other son, Felix.”

Felix shook her hand politely.

“Felix will be Oberon in this season’s production of A Midsummer Night’s Dream, one of the characters you will be designing for.”

Felix gave his father a look of pure shock. She had to be his age at most.

“With my help, of course. I want the fae folk to have an entirely different look to them than the human’s. Marinette has a fresh style. I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to see what she’s capable of. Which is why she’s here today. She will be observing your practices for a few weeks.”

Every word his father said made his anxiety rise. He was positive this would end in disaster.

“Felix,” Allegra called. “We’re starting in five.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, why don’t you find a seat in the studio?”   
She looked between Felix and his father. She nodded and walked away as quickly as possible. She bumped into a mannequin, barely catching it before it knocked over four others.

Felix spun to face his father. “A child?”

“She will do a fine job. She is very talented.”

“Tutu’s require specialists. They take years of training to perfect.”

“She will be working with a specialist.”

“Could you have picked a harder ballet to design for?”

“Enough, Felix. The decision has been made. Your job is to dance, my job is to assure you do not do so naked.” He cleaned his glasses with a cloth. “You will make Miss Dupain Cheng feel welcome. Do you understand me?”

Felix nodded, scowling.   
“Good. Now, your friend has called you.” His father walked off without even a glance back at Felix.

He stalked into the studio and stood beside Allegra. She placed her leg on his shoulder. “What has you in such a tizzy?”

“That girl in the corner over there.” He shook his head in Marinette’s direction. “She’s designing our costumes.”

Allegra stared at felix with the same shock Felix had just expressed. “A child?”

“My concern exactly.” He paused to let her switch legs. “But my father insists.”

“Gabriel made the decision?” She considered Marinette. “Wouldn’t that mean she really knows what she’s doing? Don’t make that face.” They switched places, Felix’s leg on Allegra’s shoulder. “Gabriel is extremely image conscious. He would never allow costumes on stage that weren’t up to his personal standards.”   
Felix said nothing. Throughout class he watched Marinette sketching furiously, glancing up and down, her expression serious, changing in silly ways. A few times her head tilted to one side or the other.

When class was over, Marinette was still making small sketches.   
“Don’t forget that tomorrow all fae must be here at nine,” Madame Delphine called. “Anyone who is late or misses rehearsal without a very good reason loses their spot. That includes understudies. If you take the bus, leave early.”

Felix leant against the wall, looking over Marinette’s shoulder at her sketchbook. “What have you been drawing?”

She jumped, drawing a line through a person in the midst of a jeté. She began carefully erasing it. “Just sketches of the way you move.” She frowned at it. “I might ask my friend Nathaniel to come in with me tomorrow. He’s a much better artist than me.”

“Nathaniel Kurtzburg?”

“You know him?”

“He’s playing Lysander.”

Marinette lit up. “That’s wonderful. I probably shouldn’t bother him then.” She stared uncertainty at her sketches. “I can probably fix these up at home.”

She seemed to have distracted herself with her sketch’s, so Felix went to leave when Allegra linked her arm through his, turning him back to Marinette. “Felix tells me you’re making our costumes.”

Marinette looked up, confused at being spoken to. “What? Oh, yes. Well, I’m designing the fae.”

Allegra held out her hand, helping Marinette up. “I’m Tatiana.” She went down into a deep reverence, almost touching the floor. Felix rolled his eyes. Show off.

Marinette gave an awkward curtsy in return. Allegra gave a good natured laugh.

“I’m Allegra.”

“Marinette.”

They kissed each others cheeks.

“Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help.

Felix only just managed to not glare at her. Marinette still looked at him uncertainly.

“Felix is harmless.” Allegra put her hand on his hip and pinched hard so he had to grit his teeth to keep from gasping. Did she realise how bad that was for his teeth? “He has trouble with new people. It’s mostly shyness.”

Marinette relaxed a bit, but not completely. She still suspected he didn’t like her. Smart. Allegra was too civil sometimes. “Thank you. Mister Agreste will be watching over me very carefully. Though…” She touched her knuckle to her lips, thinking. “You’ve work a few different costumes, right?”

Allegra nodded.

“Could I show you my designs and have you look them over? Mister Agreste wants all the fae to have an air of flawlessness about them, so I’d like each to fit the dancer.”

“Oh, I would love to have some say in my tutu for once. Wouldn’t you, Felix?”

After a moment, Felix nodded. Perhaps this arrangement wouldn’t be a complete tragedy after all.

Marinette beamed. “Thank you.” She glanced at the clock and jumped. “I have to be home soon. Um.” She looked to Felix, clearly confused, then gave him an awkward half-curtsy before realising that this was a ridiculous thing to do. Red faced, she shouted, “Bye!” and ran out.

Felix and Allegra stood there watching the door for a moment.

“Wow,” Allegra said. She smiled slyly up at Felix. “She might be even more awkward than you are.”

He glared at her, face red with indignation.


	2. Who?

Felix rapped on Adrien’s door twice before letting himself in. He took a chair, moved it right in front of the couch Adrien sat on, and sat down. He crossed his legs, leant forward with his elbows on the arm rests, fingers laced in front of his face. He waited for Adrien to finish his homework problem and look up. “Tell me about Marinette.”

“Marinette?”

Felix pursed his lips. “Father has decided she will be designing our costumes for Midsummer Night’s Dream.”

“Really? Good for her.” Adrien looked back to his homework. “She really loves fashion. She’s always making things. She’s the one who made the hat I wore for the fashion show where Chloe’s mum got akumatized.”

That did assuage his fears a small bit. That hat was attractive and sturdy.

“Marinette gets flustered easily. She’s always stammering, dropping things, running into things.”

“You aren’t doing a good job of selling her.”

Adrien glanced up at him, smiling. “She always gets things done. She does what’s right every time, and tries to help everyone. She always rises to the challenge, and thrives under pressure.”

Felix sat back, raising a brow. “I see.”

Adrien stared at him for a moment before sitting up.”What?”

“What what?”

“That tone.”

Felix raised his other brow. “What tone?”

“That tone. That, ‘I see’,” he mimicked Felix’s cadence, “tone. It always means that you think I’m saying something that I’m not.”

Felix almost smiled. “How well do you know Marinette?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I don’t like Marinette like that. She’s my friend.”

“But you told me you like someone.”   
“Yes.”

“You’ve told me about this person.”

Adrien leant back, his eyes narrowing at Felix. He was beginning to understand. “So?”

“So your waxing poetic of this person, and your descriptions of Marinette have some,” he laced his fingers together meaningfully, “overlap.”

Felix had only meant to tease Adrien, but he seemed to have sent him into an existential crisis. Adrien gaped at him; protested, “that’s no-”; gaped again; then went quiet, his eyes unfocusing.

“Well, I’ll just excuse myself.” Felix strode out, feeling a little bit guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes about this story:  
> 1 - I'm new to the PV fandom, so please hit me up with mistakes and whatnot with the characters and relationships. [Also typos and (British English) grammar/spelling mistakes. Or, let's be real, any criticism.]  
> 2 - I know Felix/Marinette is a pretty big ship in this fandom, but that's not what this is about. It's purely friendship. I don't want to get anyones hopes up.


	3. Walk the Walk

Being home schooled, Felix didn’t typically start his day until ten. So waking up at 7:30 on a Saturday to spend eight hours at rehearsal was enough for him to consider quitting the ballet, the school, and the entire perspective career as a whole. He would never do so, of course. He’d spent eleven years perfecting himself. He wouldn’t give that up for anything short of his father permanently ceasing being a total dick.

Which, of course, meant never.

Adrien, used to being up at such an unreasonable hour, made sure Felix got his clothes on right, tied his hair up for him, and made sure his bag was packed and over his shoulder.

Adrien was an angel. If he’d played such a joke on Felix, there would be no help given.

He stumbled into the dance building only marginally more awake, cradling an espresso, and running on autopilot. He wasn’t even registering what was directly in front of him until he walked into someone, causing him to drop his cup.

Felix was poised to shout until the person he’d bumped into caught his cup in midair, silencing him.

The two of them stared at the cup in astonishment for several second, until the other person moved, and his eyes focused on Marinette.

“How did you do that?”

Marinette shook her head, still staring at it. Another moment  later she handed it carefully back to Felix.

“Thank you.” He wasn’t sure he needed it anymore. The event had done well to wake him up. He saw her looking around, and thought to leave her to find the studio herself. But with another look to his cup, he sighed. He did not need the complications being nice made. “It’s this way.”

Allegra was already stretching when Felix walked in, despite that he’d arrives ten minutes before was expected to prepare for rehearsal. Show off.

She raised her brows at him when Marinette walked in after him. He grimaced in return.

They stretched in silence as the room filled with people. Felix went through his entire performance, blocking everyone else out. He opened his eyes to find Marinette staring at him intently. He glared and she looked down, blushing.

Allegra glared at him. “Be nice.”Felix raised a brow. “Yes you can. Find another partner, I’m going to help her.” Allegra walked over to to Marinette.

Felix sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. He was so tired. WIth a long look at the ceiling, he, too, made his way over to Marinette.

Allegra was pointing to each dancer and naming their role, and Marinette was making little notes under her sketches.

“The mighty Felix Agreste graces us with his appearance.”

He scowled at her. “I’m questioning why I grace you at all.”   
Allegra crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. “Because then you wouldn’t grace anyone.”   
“I could if I wanted to.”

She hummed. “Talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. He knew this was a trap, but Felix couldn’t bring himself to admit he probably couldn’t “walk the walk”. Instead, with a sneer, he said, “name it.”

Allegra smiled. “I’ll find something from Adrien.”   
“You talk to Adrien?”

“Only about you.”

He gaped at her.

“Places everyone,” Called Madam Delphine, clapping. Felix hadn’t even heard her come in. The woman was like a cat.

Felix stalked over the the barre, keeping his back to Allegra, though the mirror gave him a clear view of her giving Marinette one of those girl looks before following.


	4. Anxiety

“Felix?” Adrien called as soon as the door closed, making Felix’s stomach feel cold.

If he was very quiet, maybe Adrien would think he’d imagined it.

Adrien stuck his head into the entryway, and Felix cursed under his breath. “Allegra says you want to go to the picnic my class is having tomorrow?”

This was Felix’s punishment for teasing him yesterday. Adrien looked so excited under his doubt. He’d bothered Felix about making friends ever since he joined that stupid school.

Felix sighed. “Yes. I do.” It felt like swallowing a rock.

Adrien’s face lit up. “You’re going to love it. Everyone’s really nice. We’re all bringing food. I’m going to bring coffee for everyone from the place by the cinema.” He held his breath, waiting for Felix to change his mind. When he didn’t, Adrien walked away, making sure he couldn’t.

For a few moments Felix was relieved. Every word from Adrien made his head hurt a little worse. Then his own thoughts began adding to the pain.

“I’m retiring for the evening.”

Adrien turned around on the couch, watching Felix walk to his room. “But we’re having dinner with father.”

“He won’t be there.” The door slamming behind Felix made his head throb.

He pulled his cello from its case, sat down with his back perfectly straight, bow in the air. He was still exhausted from rehearsal, making his arm shake. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and played.

His entire focus went into the complex piece. Elgar. It was far beyond his skill, and would be for a while to come. But it was that challenge that took him away from the thoughts that seemed to spiral into the ground.

Nearly ten minutes of straining his arm and fingers later, he dropped his own on the table, sweating from the concentration. It was very warm in his room. Felix usually ran cold. He turned the temperature down, then threw himself onto his bed.

Within minutes he was bundled in his blankets, curled up on his side, staring at the wall.

After some amount of time Adrien cracked his door open. “Felix?” His voice was soft. “I brought you dinner.” After a moment he came in, shutting the door quietly, twisting the knob so there was no click. He patted over in his socks.

He sat down at Felix’s back. “How’s your head?’

Felix hummed.

“You were right about father not coming to dinner.” Adrien placed his food on the table. It smelled like chicken.

Felix bit his cheek. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Adrien put a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to come tomorrow.”

Felix didn’t answer. He didn’t want to admit that he really did need to go. He’d been thinking about it for what must have been two hours if he’d missed dinner. He couldn’t keep loosing it like this. Never leaving the house except for dance kept him safe inside his sterile bubble. He was going to feel this way every time he needed to interact with new people, and Adrien, sweet Adrien, would always give him an excuse to stay inside.

He didn’t want to become a shut in like his father.


	5. Picnic

As soon as the group of kids became visible from their car, Felix tensed. It wasn’t a big group, much smaller than television and movies had lead him to believe a class would be. Maybe if he’d payed attention to the names in Adrien’s stories, he would have a better idea of how many and who these people were.

Adrien got out the moment they stopped, walking a few paces before realising Felix wasn’t following. Adrien came back, ducking his head to look at him. “They’re all really nice.”

Nice people don’t often like me, Felix thought.

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Called an athletic boy. “Come on.”

“Just a minute.” Adrien turned back to him. “You can stay beside me the whole time.” He held out his hand.

Felix took it, stepping slowly from the car. It was very bright out.

He followed closely behind Adrien. They were making a beeline for the kid that must have been Nino. Felix knew much about him, though they’d never met. He was the only face Felix could place a name to.

Close by was Marinette with another girl. Marinette was curled over her sketchbook, the other girl sat back to back with her, playing a game on a handheld console. Felix immediately latched onto her as something familiar.

Marinette’s friend noticed him first. She turned around her arms, on Marinette’s shoulders like she was using her as a table. “Woah! An Adrien clone! Far out!”

Several people looked over to him, making him freeze.

Marinette was the first to move. “Felix, I’m glad you could make it.” She stood, stumbling a bit. “I can take that. What did you bring?” She opened the box he’d been holding tightly. “Cheesecake.”

“Nice.” Alya peaked inside. “I haven’t hand cheesecake in at least a year. And you know it’s gonna be good if it’s from an Agreste.”

“Good to finally meet you, dude. Adrien’s told me a lot about you.” Nino held his hand up for Felix to fist bump.

Felix had never fist bumped anyone. He’d always found it a silly tradition.

After staring at it for an uncomfortable amount of time, Felix reciprocated very softly. A few people laughed.

“Adrikins!” Felix, and several others, tensed at Chloe’s voice. She came running at him with her arms spread for a hug. She stopped just short of hugging the wrong twin, and just short of being shoved to the ground. Felix was almost disappointed not to have ruined her awful white pants. “Oh, it’s you. What are you doing here?”

Felix stood up straight, his shoulders back in a more comfortable way. “I heard you were coming and thought it might be fun to watch you embarrass yourself in person instead of just on TV.”

Adrien buried his face in his hands, but everyone else was watching the two of them with hungry attention.”Sorry to disappoint you, but I have never made a fool of myself.” She flipped her ponytail.

“So you didn’t just run full force, ready to kiss someone who not your ‘future husband’? I know a good doctor if you’d like to have your memory checked.”

Chloe glared at him, then smiled smugly, tilting her head so she looked down her nose at him. “I’m not so fragile as to be undone by a simple mistake.”

No one around them save Adrien understood the comment, but it filled felix with ire.

Adrien’s hand on his shoulder calmed him enough to keep him from saying something he couldn’t take back. “Chloe, that’s not fair.”

“It’s fine, Adrien. She only said it because she’s not smart enough to come up with any real argument.”

Most people around them laughed. Chloe, red, stormed to the other side of the park.

The group surrounded Felix, getting way too close; touching his shoulders, arms, and back; and talking over each other too fast for him to understand any of them.

Adrien skillfully extracted him before he began yelling at him to get away, or throw the cheesecake, or just run.

They sat down with the small group they’d originally made, Felix off to the side, forcing himself to relax.

This was a mistake. This was a mistake. This was a mistake.

A tall girl that his father would call depressed, and a short girl that probably used to come to school in cheap tutus as a child came over to him. The tall girl gave him a coffee, and they sat beside him.

There was a moment of silence before the tall one said so quietly that Felix had to lean in to hear, “It’s okay. I have anxiety, too.”

Felix was speechless. He’d been a bit of a mess today, yes, but he’d always managed to convince people it was just another part of his high class standoffishness. “I do not have anxiety.”

“It’s okay, Juleka’s the only one who noticed,” said the pink one. “Even I didn’t notice, and I’ve been with Juleka since we were nine.” She scooted closer to him. “How do you know Marinette?”

“She’s designing some of our costumes for our ballet.”

They expressed the same pride in her that Adrien had. The pink one turned her attention back to him. “You do ballet? That’s so neat! I always wanted to do ballet, but I’m too old now.”

“For a career, maybe. But you can start it as a hobby any time. They eve have beginners classes for adults.”

She looked to Juleka, her eyes sparkling. “I’ll ask my mum. I hope we can afford it.”

The two of them seemed to forget about him. He turned his attention back to the small group on his other side.

Marinette was showing Adrien her designs. He sat beside her, leaning into her sketchbook while she babbles. “It’s only a concept. It’s going to change a lot. This wouldn’t look good on anyone. Except you. That is- no. I mean, you’re a model, so of course it would look good on you.”

Alya put a hand on her back and she went silent with a gasp.

Averting her eyes from Adrien, she looked to Felix, who raised his brows, tilted his head, and, after a moment, gave her a very small smile.

Her mouth fell open, her eyes wide, confirming his suspicion.

He turned away from her, looking around at the rest of the class, taking in the ruckus while avoiding anyone’s eyes. They’d formed into small pairs and groups, abiding by a million different social norms that Felix couldn’t understand. He couldn’t find any rhyme or reason for their friendships, including Adrien and Nino.

Felix didn’t know anything about people.

* * *

Marinette accosted Felix outside of the men’s lavatory, making him drop his hand sanitizer. “Jeez- You need a bell.”

“You can’t tell Adrien.”

For a moment Felix had no idea what this absolute loon was talking about. Then he smirked. “And what will you do to stop me?”

Her face scrunched up so hard he thought she might blow up. The thought made him smile. “I can bring you food every day. My family runs a bakery.”

“Pass. My family has a chef.”

She chewed her lip. “I can make you clothes. A whole new wardrobe.”

“I have a closet fully of clothes worth hundreds of euros that fit me far better than anything you could come up with.”

“She looked around, desperate. “I don’t know. What do you want? I’ll do anything.”

Felix made the moment stretch while she fidgeted under his gaze. “Would you drop out of doing the designs for our performance?”

Marinette paled. “I-” Her voice cracked.

Felix cracked up, covering his mouth tightly to keep from drawing any attention. Marinette’s face was purple.

As soon as he got a hold of himself, Felix wiped his tears from his eyes. “Do you-” He took a deep breath. “Do you think he would believe me if I did? Adrien hardly believes Chloe likes him.”

She pouted, looking at the ground.

“But it’s good to know you value your position as designer so much. It might be the only thing that gets you through it. Tutu design and construction is grueling work. It’s why so few people take it on.”

Felix saw Adrien watching them, caught between amusement and worry. Felix gave him a small wave. “He things I’m being mean to you. Though perhaps I am. You should go before someone comes over and discovers what we’re talking about.”

She ran to Alya with hardly a “hi” to Adrien as she passed.

He came up to Felix, trying to look passive, his hands in his pockets, which he never did. “What were you and Marinette talking about?”

“The ballet,” He lied easily. “She has a strong determination. It’ll serve her well in this industry.”

Adrien watched him warily. “It didn’t seem like you were talking about the ballet.”

“Well, Marinette does seem to take criticism very hard. The downside of passion, I assume.”

Adrien knew Felix too well to fully believe his airy excuse; but he wanted to, so he nodded. “Don’t pick on her too much.”   
“You have my word that I will only pick on her the appropriate amount.”

Adrien probably doubted that Felix knew what the appropriate amount was. He nodded. “Okay. How do you like the picnic?”

Felix looked around at the crowd, taking stock. His eyes stopped on the two girls who had engaged him. The pink one looked up and waved. “It wasn’t a complete disaster.”


	6. Camera

Felix was still exhausted when he arrives at class Monday afternoon. The next six months were going to be a roller coaster of dance, fittings, and, for Felix, interviews. Sometimes he hated being an Agreste.

Allegra was talking to Marinette. Felix went over to them.

“Six months are nothing,” Allegra explained. “For career dancers, it takes at least two years.”

Marinette gaped. “For a single performance?”

“Ballet requires precise movement. Have you ever seen a lift?”

“Once. On TV.”

“They can be extremely dangerous if the partners aren’t in complete harmony. We can practice a single lift for weeks. And that’s just one part of it. Think about how much work goes into an ensemble piece, getting everyone to move in unison.”

Marinette stared at her sketchbook. “I’ll have to consider that while designing.” She was very quiet. She chewed on the end of her pencil.

“Felix.” Allegra moved from where she was leaning against the wall. “Adrien told me you were social yesterday. Good job.”

“That you. It was awful and I hate you. Shall we stretch?”

Allegra took his arm and the two went to the barr to get to work.

* * *

Allegra groaned when the class was over and she had to put on her pointe shoes for rehearsal. “It’s been a year and even putting them on still hurts.”

“A shame you aren’t a man. I never have to worry about that agony.”

“Or the fear of being dropped.”

Felix put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Have I ever dropped you?”

“Doesn’t mean you won’t.”

Felix scowled at her, truly offended now.

His attention was caught by Marinette setting up a tripod. “What are you doing?”

“Madame Delphine said I could record the rehearsal to get moving footage of you to better design your costumes.” She paused, watching Felix. “Is that a problem?”

“As long as I don’t see it online.” He considered the camera. “How did you afford that?”

“I had to save up for a bit, but I got an inexpensive one on sale.” She checked the visual and adjusted it. She peaked up at him, catching his eyes. “What?”

“You said your family owns a bakery?”

“Yes.”

“How could you afford a camera on your allowance with parents who work at a bakery?”

Marinette stared at him. “How much do you think a camera costs?”

Allegra cleared her throat, looking away.

“€2000 to €3000.”

Allegra definitely laughed. Felix glared at her.

Marinette didn’t seem to find his answer funny. She looked like she didn’t believe him. “This cost me €300.”

That couldn’t possibly be right. Felix looked at the video. It wasn’t great, but it also wasn’t bad. It must suffer with audio.

“Felix, have you ever done your own shopping?”

“Of course not.” He wouldn’t look at her. “I never have the time. I have a professional shopper do it.” He glared at Allegra, who was now leaning against the wall, shaking with her repressed cackle.

“Felix, I’d like to take you shopping after class tomorrow, in person.”

He stood up straight, looking down at her. “I have rehearsal.”

“You don’t,” Allegra said, her eyes red. “It’s the scene where Tatiania falls in love with Bottom. You’re not necessary, and Madame Delphine won’t keep you here as long as you practice at home and come to class and your rehearsals.”

Felix could hit her.

She tilted her head slightly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She knew him too well. He wondered how much an assassin would cost. He sighed through his nose. “Fine. But I get to choose where we go.”

Marinette pressed a button and the camera beeped. “One store that I choose.”

It wasn’t an unreasonable stipulation. Felix could deal with one poor store. He’d only done a few photo shoots that appeared in high class magazines, and none of his photos were posted ten feet tall around town, so no one should recognize him. And it wasn’t like he had to buy anything.

Setting his jaw, he held out his hand for Marinette to shake.

Her lips thinned in a suppressed laugh. She took his hand and gave it a single, hard shake. “I’ll meet you here tomorrow at five.”

He hummed and walked away to stretch. He was already sure he’d made a mistake.


	7. A Teenager

Marinette accosted Felix when he walked onto the stoop of the dance studio, smiling. She looked him over, seemingly concerned with his practice leotard. “Are you ready?”

“For what?”

She glanced at his attire again. “You forgot.”

Felix made to ask what he forgot, then paused. Shopping. “I did.”

Marinette nodded, looking away. 

Felix sighed, looking at the sky. “Get in the car.”

“What?”

“Get in the car. We’re stopping by my house so I can change first.” He started for the car. He didn’t wait for her. If she  didn’t follow, he didn’t have to do this.

She did follow. He held the door open for her, then went to the other side and climbed in himself.

“Thank you.” She sounded surprised.

Felix hummed, taking his book from his bag, and ignored her.

When they reached his house, Felix set his book on the seat next to him. “Come on.”

“What?” Marinette looked out the window at him. “Me?”

“Yes, you. We’re telling my father that I’m taking you to several high end dance shops for you to try on clothes to give you a better idea how the material moves. And the lie requires you to be present to be believed. Now come on or go home.”

She was very quiet as she followed him. Even in shoes she only made as much sound as a normal person would if they were tip toeing barefoot.

She followed him very closely once inside, looking around in awe and fear. Likely she’d heard horror stories about how cold and barren thi place was from Adrien.

“Adrien,” Felix called. He clenched his teeth to keep from smiling at Marinette’s panicked jump. “Good.” He strode over to him. “Can you entertain Marinette while I change? She seems to be uncomfortable alone.”   
Adrien glanced at her. “Why is Marinette here?”

“We’re going shopping. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

He strode off, eager to leave so he could get this over with. He chose his most casual pants and a black sweater, and his one pair of mildly low end tennis shoes. Staring in the mirror, though, it didn’t look quite right. Now that he’d watched Adrien’s friends, he realised he didn’t quite look like a teenager. He took another look through his closet before giving up.

Felix came into the entry room to Marinette babbling to Adrien. He decided to interrupt before she made even more a fool of herself. “We’re leaving.”

Marinette look relieved, then startled.

Adrien was amused taking in his ensemble.

“What?” Felix already knew what they were seeing, but they could be less obvious about it.

“It’s okay,” Adrien said. “I can fix it. I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Adrien was in his room, Marinette said, “You look like an adult trying to be a teenager.”

“I can have you thrown out.”

Adrien came running. “I’m back.” He handed Felix a slightly oversized mens peacoat, the fabric thin to keep the wearer from overheating, and a baggy beanie. “Marinette, can you fix his hair?”

She was in and out before Felix had the time to panic.

“There.” Adrien stood back to consider his work. “You still look older, but a teenager.”

He held his fist out to Marinette, and she bumped it without looking.

“Pound it,” they said in unison, and grinned at each other.

“Adrien, you have fencing in fifteen minutes. Are you ready to go.” Nathalie stopped when she looked up. “Felix? What are you doing home?”

“I’m taking Marinette to try on dance clothes to et an idea of how they move.”   
Nathalie flipped to another page on her clipboard. “You have three hours before you need to be home. I’ll let your father know. You can ride with Adrien to the school. Will you be going to the Galeries Lafayette?”

“Of course.”

“Very well. You should have two hours if traffic’s good. I will see you when you return.” She went into his father’s office to do assistant things Felix actually had no idea what she did when not babysitting him or Adrien. Filed paperwork or answered phone calls, probably.

“Are you ready?” Felix asked Marinette before realising he’d interrupted Adrien. He probably should have let Adrien say it, but it was too late now. Instead he let Adrien help her into the car.

Adrien wasn’t typically possessive. When they were little, he used to insist Felix play with his toys; he would give Felix his deserts if it was one of his favourites; he even let Felix crawl into his bed when he had nightmares, and after their mother left them.

But the way Adrien watched him in the car, Marinette between them, while Felix read his book, it seemed as if he wanted to keep Felix from stealing her away from him. It almost made Felix want to laugh.

Adrien looked disappointed when they pulled up to the school. He looked at Marinette and smiled. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Marinette. He looked to be in pain when he smiled at Felix. “See you at home, Fe.”

Once the car started moving, Marinette dropped the arm that she’d been waving stiffly, and slouched in her seat, her head back.

“You did well. You didn’t stutter once.”

“I didn’t speak once.”

He turned back to his book. “I know. It was quite a pleasant ride.”

She elbowed him a little too hard, and he grinned, almost laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent three days looking up different stores at different Parisian malls. The Galeries Lafayette is huge. Let's just pretend.


	8. Shopping

The Galeries Lafayette was massive, but it still looked as if every person in Paris was inside, speaking four different languages that Felix could recognise. A girl  came up to them, and English to French dictionary open in her hands. “Excusez-moi,” she said in an American accent. “Parlez vous Anglais?”

She was patient, looking to Felix as Marinette did.

After a long moment, Marinette turned back to her. “ _No. Sorry._ ” The words hardly sounded like English.

The girl looked crestfallen. She nodded, smiling reassuringly. Before she could leave, Felix cleared his throat.

“ _Yes, I do._ ” He pulled at his sleeve. “ _I’m sorry for my hesitance, you took me by surprise._ ”

She lit up. “ _No, thank you. I’ve asked four other people. I’m just glad we found some help._ ” She spoke evenly. Felix didn’t tell her he could speak at a conversational pace. “ _Can you tell me how to get to the Le Grand Paris? We can’t make sense of this map._ ”

Felix noticed another girl watching them with several suitcases. They were taking public transportation then.

He motioned her to a table. With the map spread out in front of him he saw what was wrong. All of the words; the street names, the landmarks, the restaurants; were all spelt out phonetically. It was a swindlers product. He folded it so there were only the important spots showing. “ _May I have a pen?_ ”

He circled the mall. “ _This is where we are now. There’s a bus that picks you up here at the North Entrance. Take it to it’s last stop here_.” He made an X. “ _Take the fourteen subway here, then walk two hundred yards,_ ” He drew a line, “ _and you’ll be able to see it._ ” He circled the hotel. _“You can’t miss it._ ”

“ _Thank you so much_. Je vous remercie! _I’m so glad we found you_.”

Felix was glad for American standoffishness that kept her from touching him, even being grateful and smiling warmly. He didn’t like to be touched by strangers.

When they were gone, Marinette said beside him, “That was really nice of you.”

“It was a chance to practice my English. Now, where are we going?”

In every direction were stores or food hovels, and people weaved in and out and around each other. He couldn’t manage to focus on anything.

“Felix?”

He looked down at Marinette. “What?”

She looked concerned. “We need to go upstairs.”

Marinette held his sleeve like a leash as they walked. Felix would have minded had people not been constantly bumping into him. His head was starting to hurt. He pushed two fingers into the spot above his right eye.

They went into a small clothing store. It was shaped like a proscenium stage. The glass front blocked out the sound, creating a bubble, little in and little out.

The tension in Felix’s neck lessened. He flexed his shoulders. “Where are we?”

“This is where a lot of us at school got our clothes. It’s a second hand boutique.

“Second hand?” Felix looked around, his nose wrinkled. “These clothes are used?”

“It’s all been dry cleaned. And some of your father’s old stuff is here.” She pulled a shirt off a rack and held it out. “See?”

It was a light blue blouse from his father’s spring line almost three years ago. The entire line was various shades of blue for his mother.

Felix forced himself to relax. “What size is it?”

Marinette flipped the neck of the shirt. “Forty-four.”

“I’ll buy it.”

“You don’t want to try it on?”

“I know my father’s sizes.” He flipped through several jackets slowly. It strained his muscles to keep himself from shoving them so fast the rack fell over.

Marinette looked at the price tag and hissed. “Are you sure you don’t want to get this from your father?”

“He doesn’t keep old clothes. We don’t have that.”

Felix pulled out a large rose pink cashmere sweater. He went to the women’s pants, pulling out a pair of loose fitting mid-length shorts. “Where can we buy shoes?” he asked Marinette while he paid.

“There are several places. What kind are you looking for?”

“Nice ones.”

Marinette laughed. “I think I know what you’re looking for. “We have to go upstairs.”

They went to the top floor and into a store that looked barren compared to the others they passed. Each shoe was on display, with several boxes underneath.

“I’ve been in here a few times to get ideas for my own designs, but I could never reason spending the money when it can go to other, more important things.”

Marinette trailed off when she saw a pair of ballet flats with lace bows.

Felix continued on without her. He stopped in front of pink heels with laces that came up to the knee labeled “lolita”. He pulled out a pair of size forty, and lifted them out to examine them. He put them back in the box and paid for them.

He went back to Marinette, still in front of those shoes. “Do you want them that bad?”

“No. I like them, but I’m thinking of a dress I’ve been designing.”

“Is it black and lacy?”

She smiled. “Surprisingly it is.”

“A shame lace was last year.”

She kicked him lightly in the shin. “Are we done here?”

“We are. Now I only need a hat, and we can go to the dance store.”

“We’re really doing that?” She slipped her arm in his when he tensed at realising that there were more people inside the mall now. She led him downstairs that way. “I thought that was just an excuse.”

“We might as well while we’re here.” Felix kept his eyes forward, unfocused. He only paid enough attention to keep from bumping into anyone. “It might really help. Perhaps it would mean this trip wasn’t a waste of time.”

“You’re the before photo of an Akuma attack.”

“I always thought being akumatized looked fun. Now hurry up, we have less than an hour.”

Marinette huffed. “You’re bossy.”

“You dragged me here.”

* * *

Felix went to the women’s leotards, checking the material. Lycra. He flipped the neck. 20% spandex, 5% cotton. He pulled it out and examined it. Then he pulled out two more sizes. “Try these on.” He handed her three pairs of tights. “Hurry up.”

She emerged from the dressing room after several minutes. “They’re very tight.”

“They’re supposed to be.” He looked her over. “They seem to be sitting right. You have very long legs. They would have suited you well with dance. A shame. Walk to the end of the store and back.”

She was stiff, making Felix huff.

“Can’t you walk like a normal person. I’ve seen you do it.”

“I feel naked. It’s not exactly comfortable.”

“You’re fully covered. Do you act this way in a bathing suit?”

“I’m not usually the only one in a bathing suit.”

“Would you like me to change into a leotard? Will that make you feel better?”

“Throwing something at your head would make me feel better.”

There was an explosion. The ground floor rattled, knocking them and the clerk over. Outside people were screaming. A deep, booming voice yelled, “Chloe Bourgeois!” because of course it did.

Marinette ran from the store, setting off the alarm.

Felix crossed his legs, put his face in his hands, and sighed .


	9. Chapter 9

Felix stood outside the entrance by where his car waited. When he saw Marinette walk out, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall casually. “And where exactly did you run off to?”

She jumped, spinning to face him. “To, um, make sure no one was hurt.”

“You went to make sure everyone on six floors were okay?”

“Yeah, well, I had to call for help, too. You know how people are in an emergency. No one thinks to call for help.”

“You called for help? For who? An ambulance? The fire department?”

“The fire department.” Her voice was high.

“And did you call them,” he pulled her phone from his pocket, “with this?”

She went pale.

“If you’re going to run away, own up to it. I won’t tell Adrien, seeing as he seems to think you’re quite strong. I don’t feel like dealing with his defending you. I hope you like those.” He glanced at her leotard and tights. “Because you own them now. Here are your clothes.” He handed her a paper bag. “Now let’s go. We’re late picking up Adrien.”

* * *

The car ride was silent, Marinette doing something on her phone. When they came to a stop in front of the school, she didn’t seem to know where they were.

Adrien opened the door for her, and she hardly stuttered.

Felix rolled down his window and leaned out. “Marinette.” He held a bag out to her. “You clearly have some sense of style, but as you won’t show it on your person, I’ve bout you these. Let me know if anything doesn’t fit.”

She looked through the bags, her brows furrowed. “Thank you, I think.”

“Good evening, Marinette.” He rolled up the window and turned to Adrien. “What?”

“You and Marinette seem to be getting along.”

“I suppose. She’s not appalling, at least. But my question was about why you look so dejected. Is something wrong?”

Adrien glanced at where Marinette disappeared behind some trees. “Did something happen today?”

“You mean aside from the akuma attack?”

It was meant to serve as an answer, but Adrien nodded his head, turning his full attention to him.

Felix closed his book. “Marinette spent the akuma attack helping people. She ran herself ragged for nearly twenty minutes. Something may be wrong that I’m not aware of, she wasn’t in my view the entire time. But likely she’s just tired.”   
Adrien nodded, looking down.

“Adrien, do you think I’m going to do something to Marinette?”

“No, it’s not that. You just have a tendency to hide behind, well, meanness.”

“I hide behind meanness?”

Adrien failed in his attempt to not smile. “You know what I mean. You two are getting along, and I want things to work out.”

“Is that all?”

Adrien tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Felix smiled. “You would be surprised how much Marinette can handle.”

The car pulled up to their house, and the boys got out.

“What’s that?” asked Adrien, referring to the shopping bag in Felix’s hand.

“Just a shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have some awkward chapters like this while I figure the characters and relationships out. Please throw out advice if you have it!


	10. She

Felix sat in front of the fire pit in their yard that night, his knees pulled up to his chest. He stared at the fire, his face hot and his eyes dry.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Felix pulled the blouse from the bag, and held it out at arms length. It was silk, slightly sheer, and had decorative stitching along the neck and sleeves of a slightly darker blue.

He walked to the fire and threw it in.

“What are you doing?” Adrien ran forward, pulling it out by the sleeve that hung over the edge.

He patted the fire out. The shirt was ruined, only scraps left with charred silk at their edges.

“What are you doing, Adrien?”

“Keeping an eye on you. You’ve been weird since we got back.” Adrien looked sadly at the shirt. “This was mum’s.”

“That’s why I threw it in the fire. How give it back.”

Adrien pulled it away from Felix’s reaching hand, stepping backward. “We don’t have anything left of hers. Why are you destroying what’s left?”

“She’s not dead, Adrien, she left us!” Felix tore the sleeve off the rest of the husk. “You and father have to stop pretending she’s some flawless angel! She left! She left us with him!” He pointed his shaking hand at their house. “And now we’re trapped here with a man that’s so paranoid we’re also going to leave that we have to fight him just to be able to leave the house! He’s turned us into objects! All because she chose to leave!”

Felix threw the sleeve into the fire so roughly his hand went in.   
He jumped back, hissing at the pain, cradling his hand to his chest. It wasn’t hurt, but he had to grit his teeth to stop from crying anyway, setting his jaw. His hand was fine, the pain had been more from shock than the fire. It made no sense to cry from something so stupid. He closed his eyes tight, trying to force himself to stop.

Adrien hugged him.

For a moment Felix tensed to struggle, then relaxed. Of course Adrien would try to comfort him after a fight. Of course. Adrien wouldn’t now what else to do. They’d only had a few fights in their lives, and their mother had always fixed things with hugs. Even Felix wouldn’t know what else to do.

He buried his face in Adrien’s shoulder and hugged him back.


	11. Mum

Felix noticed Marinette had been absent from rehearsal for three days only when he saw her on Saturday, standing in the back with her camera. He looked for Allegra, but she wasn’t there yet.

Felix leaned against the wall while he waited for her. “You’re wearing the clothes.”

Marinette looked down at herself. “Yes. Thank you.”

It was uncomfortable. Felix had come over without thinking. It was a habit he had no intention of maintaining.

When Allegra arrived Felix stopped himself from sighing with relief or moving from where he leaned against the wall, when Marinette sighed. Felix glared at her.

“You look so pretty in those clothes.” Allegra took Marinette’s hands in her. It was so strange seeing her interact with other people.

“Thank you. Felix gave them to me, actually.”

Allegra looked immediately suspicious. “Did he?”

Felix glared.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. You need to take care of yourself, now especially.” She pulled Marinette close so their faces were almost touching. “You’re going to exhaust yourself if you don’t.”

Marinette nodded, looking to the floor.

“I mean it.” Allegra bumped Marinette’s forehead with her own. “Or I’ll tell Alya.”

Marinette looked to Felix. He shrugged. It was an honest shrug. It was probably Adrien who’d gossiped about them, though Marinette didn’t need to know that.

“You’re camera’s set up. Good. Today you just need to focus on relaxing.” She led Marinette to the wall and forced her to sit down. “Just watch today. No planning, no deadlines, just watching.”

Marinette crossed her legs and leaned against the wall. “Okay.”

Felix noticed now tired she looked. Her eyes wouldn’t fully open, her shoulders were overly tense to keep her upright, and with the way her eyebrows were furrowed she probably had a headache.

It was only Felix, Allegra, and two others who stayed for rehearsal. For the next three weeks they would focus on Oberon and Titania’s pas de deux. Today they began working on their lifts.

It was a simple lift. Allegra leapt into the air with her legs folded to the left like a poised lady, Felix catching her at the hips, and then hold her for a moment, toss her up, catch her in a jeté, and lower her to an attitude.

Most of the rehearsal was spent on the initial lift. The first few times Felix only just managed to catch her. Then Allegra failed to old herself still. She slipped to her waist over and over. Gemma and Zola had their work cut out for them keeping Allegra upright. By the end of rehearsal Felix was shaking as much as Allegra was.

“You should probably get a little more muscle in those legs,” Felix said as soon as rehearsal was over. “They feel a bit thin.”

“Only if you get some muscle in those twigs you call arms.”

The two paused to watch Marinette, leaned against the wall, asleep.

Allegra knelt beside her and shook her arm gently, so Felix took care of her camera. “Marinette, it’s time to go home.”

Marinette blinked then jerked awake, making Allegra jump back. She looked around wildly. “I fell asleep? What time is it?”

“Seven, rehearsal just finished. “Felix hefted her camera bag over his shoulder. “I suppose we should have sent you home, but I suspect you would not have rested.” He stood at her feet. “Get up.”

Marinette looked to Allegra, then did so, stumbling.

“Let’s go. We’re driving you home.” He changed into his tennis shoes and left with her bag.

* * *

Marinette slept in the car, traffic giving her nearly forty extra minutes. Normally Felix would have been impatient by his schedule being tossed around like this, but he grew anxious the closer they got to her house. He knew she’d keep herself up all night working.

“Marinette.” He shook her arm as they came to a stop in front of her home. “We’re here. Wake up.”

She jerked awake, sitting up. “Where am I?” She looked around the car. “Not the bus.”

Felix covered his mouth to hide a very rude laugh. “You’re home.”

She stared out the window with bleary eyes for a moment. “Oh. Thank you.”

As she got out, Felix followed, coming around the car to take her arm.

“What- I can walk up the sidewalk on my own.”

He pulled back, crossing his arms.

Marinette looked forward, squinting her eyes at the front door. Her face scrunched up, and one eye unfocused. She had tunnel vision.

“Okay, no.” Felix went to her and held out an arm. “I’m not letting you stumble to the top floor on your own. I’m taking you.”

She scowled, but took Felix’s arm in what seemed to be a rare bit of good judgement. “How are you both a gentleman and a jerk at the same time?”

“It’s the result of the upbringing of both my mother and father.”

“Adrien didn’t turn into a jerk,” she grumbled, clearly louder than she intended, though she was too tired to realise it.

“Yes, Adrien turned out positively dreamy.”

“How did you-” She stopped herself, realising that he’d only used a general term, turning a pink that would make a stunning dress for her skin tone.

Felix covered his mouth to stifle his very loud laugh. “You called Adrien ‘dreamy’?”

“Only once!”

That was clearly a lie.

The woman that looked up when they walked through the door was almost a clone of Marinette from the future. “Marinette?” She came out from behind the counter. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a little wobbly, mum. I’m going to turn in early. This is Felix, Adrien’s brother. He’s one of the danseur’s I’m designing for.”

Marinette’s mum smiled at Felix, and all at once he understood why Adrien loved to come here so much. “Hello, Felix. Here.” She wrapped a few pastries into a napkin and brought it over for him. “Take these as a thank you for all you’ve done for our Marinette.”

He glanced at the napkin and away. “I hardly think a few rides home when we’re headed the same way are worthy of more than a vocal thank you.”

Marinette’s mother covered a small laugh with her hand. “Well, take them anyway. If you don’t like them, you can give them to Adrien.” She placed them in his hand, and put a hand on his cheek.

Felix was stunned. He didn’t breath for that three-quarter second her palm was on his skin. When she turned away, he began to shake. When Marinette looked up at him, curious or concerned, he took a deep breath, counted to five, and let it out. The shaking subsided.

“Thank you ma’am, that’s very kind.”

Marinette’s mother gave him a big smile. “Marinette always make friends with the most polite people.” Someone else walked in, distracting her. “You two go on up.”

Once they were on the stairs, Marinette sighed, slumping over.

“Your mother is very hospitable.”

“My parents love people. They even want to see the best in Chloe.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.”

Felix caught sight of Marinette’s smile before she ducked her head.

Felix hadn’t meant to look around Marinette’s room when he opened her door for her, he understood the importance of privacy, but it was impossible to miss the tens of pictures of his brothers face so close to his own.

“Wait!” Marinette shoved past him. “This isn’t- It’s not-” She fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. “Oh no.”

Felix stared at her, a little frightened. He’d thought this behaviour was something only Chloe was guilty of, but it seemed to be a girl thing. He hoped no girl ever got a crush on him.

“I already promised not to say anything.” He didn’t think he wanted Adrien to know about this, either.

Marinette peaked at him though her fingers. “Really?”

“As long as you go to sleep. If I hear that you’re this tired tomorrow, I’m informing my father that I don’t believe you’re up for this.”

She paled, extreme in contrast to her blush.

“So go to sleep. Right now.” He pointed to her loft. “Good evening.”

She opened the door to call after him, “Use the back way if you don’t want my parents to invite you to dinner.”

Felix’s stomach went cold. He left as quietly as he could.


	12. Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't watched the Felix episode yet, but I'm sure from the description and the lovely directors attitude toward Felix that everyone's gonna need a little bit of a pick me up, and so here's my attempt. I hope you enjoy.

Felix gave Adrien all the pastries except the one he secretly saved for himself sitting on top of his armoire in an airtight container. If Adrien didn’t get this excited for everything, eyes lighting up and all manor lost, Felix would suspect they were worth trying.

During the break between class and rehearsal on Friday when Felix and Allegra were expected to perform their lift consistently, Felix was surprised to see a group of people he recognized watching them. There was Nathaniel, who’d been in class with them. With him were Rose and Juleka, the blue haired boy who’d picked them up from the picnic, and Nathaniel’s friend (boyfriend?)

Rose grinned at him and waved. Rose Put a hand on her back, nodding reassuringly when she looked up. Rose took a breath and came up to him.

“I signed up to start classes at the new semester.” She held the piece of paper in her hand over her mouth and stared at him with those Disney eyes wide like she was waiting for him to chastise her.

“All right.”

They shared another look. “I was hoping you would have some pointers for me?”

The rest of the group was staring at them. They didn’t wear aggressive expressions, but Felix felt agitated anyway.

“I should have a bit of free time Friday afternoon. I can meet you at Angelina Paris at four.”

She looked uncomfortable, glanding at Rose.

“What?”

Rose played with a corner of her paper, not looking at him. 

Nathaniel stepped forward. “Angelina Paris is really expensive, and these classes cost a lot of money.”

Felix looked at Rose again and realised her shyness was shame. What was there to be ashamed of? Not being rich? How silly. Only six-percent of people in France were in the top income percentile, and the Agreste family was richer than nearly all of them.

After quickly scanning Felix’s face as he struggled to find a solution that wouldn’t have him terrorized, Allegra stepped in. “Felix would be happy to pay. He chose Angelina Paris because it’s a familiar place where the servers know him, there isn’t a lot of foot traffic, and his father allows him to go almost every time he asks.” She put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “Why don’t you invite a couple people to help make yourself more comfortable. They have rooms in the back we can reserve. It can be a party, to celebrate you taking this step.”

Felix watched the way she molded Roes expression to excitement in just a few sentences. He felt something akin to appreciation for the word witch.

Heading back to the studio, Felix examined her sidelong, with no subtlety at all.

“Yes, I know you too well. It’s been eleven years, which is about ten years too long. You’re rich enough that your assassin can be sure to make it as painless as possible.”

He scowled as she fixed her hair. She smiled at his reflection. “And yes, I will go with you Friday.”

“Every word you speak takes you farther from painless.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I've made any mistakes in my information, please let me know!


End file.
